Amour fou
by EmmaSwanJones
Summary: Fanfic colifer :)
1. Chapter 1

J'ai lu récemment une fanfic colifer (en anglais) qui m'a inspiré et m'a donné envie de créer la mienne. En fonction des parties c'est Jenn ou Colin qui s'exprime. Ce sera précisé avant. Rating T à M.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p>

"Tout le monde est prêt ?... Silence... Action!"

-Mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je survis toujours...

Colin m'attrape alors dans ses bras et prend mes lèvres avec passion. Ou plutôt Killian embrasse Emma...Mais pour moi c'est bien plus que cela et je fonds dans ses bras. Littéralement. Depuis des mois c'est ainsi, à chaque scène intime, je retiens mon souffle...

Je tremble légèrement, je suis terrifiée à l'idée que Colin s'en aperçoive. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il réalise que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est de plus en plus difficile à gérer pour moi. Je ne peux résister à ses baisers, ses étreintes, ses regards diaboliquement charmeurs, tout en sachant qu'ils sont pour Emma et non pour moi…

La pression des lèvres de Colin s'accentue et il me presse d'avantage contre lui, comme le prévoie la scène. Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux et je caresse son torse. Ma main remonte, touche sa peau et je perds la tête. C'est trop pour moi... J'entrouvre alors mes lèvres pour goûter celles de Colin. Il tressaille un peu mais contre toute attente, sa langue s'aventure sur mes lèvres puis dans ma bouche. J'étouffe un gémissement.

-Coupez !

Colin me relâche aussitôt et je recule de quelques pas, le souffle court, baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard. Son regard si bleu et si caressant.

-On fait une pause ! crie quelqu'un

Profitant de l'opportunité, je m'éloigne de Colin sans un mot et prend le chemin de ma caravane. Quelques instants plus tard, j'y entre en hâte et m'assieds sur le canapé. J'ai besoin de me calmer... Respire, Jenn, respire...Colin a-t-il vraiment répondu à mon baiser? Ou est-ce que je me fais des idées? Mon rythme cardiaque refuse de ralentir. J'ai encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes...

Je décide de me faire un café. A défaut de me calmer, ça m'occupera les mains.

Soudain on frappe à la porte. Je lève les yeux au ciel, excédée. Non... pas déjà...

-Oui, j'arr..

J'ouvre la porte en soupirant et tombe nez à nez avec Colin. Je me fige.

-Jenn, est-ce que..tout va bien?

Il semble un peu gêné et se gratte derrière l'oreille.

-Tu es partie brusquement tout à l'heure. D'habitude on prend un café, avec Ginny et Josh, ou tous les 2...

Tous les 2...Trois petits mots qui me broient le coeur. Car ce "nous deux" n'existera jamais, en tous cas pas comme je l'espère.

-Je.. je suis un peu fatiguée, on a fini tard hier soir.

-Tu permets que j'entre une minute? Pour le café?

Je hausse les épaules et il me suit dans la caravane, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Maintenant, dis-moi, continue-t-il d'une voix si douce que je sens mon coeur s'emballer à nouveau.

Je fais volte-face.

-Que veux-tu dire? dis-je d'une voix moins ferme que je l'aurais voulu

-Tu le sais parfaitement.

Son regard bleu et d'une douceur affolante me laisse sans voix. Je me sens rougir stupidement.

-Il n'y a rien du tout, je te dis.

La conversation prend un tour dangereux... J'inspire profondément et lui tourne le dos pour préparer le café.

-Long ou serré ton café?

Mais il ne répond pas et soudain je sens sa présence dans mon dos. Je n'ose plus bouger, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser. Tout doucement, Colin pose ses mains sur mes épaules et malgré moi je tourne mon visage vers lui. Lentement, il approche ses lèvres des miennes jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle. Et c'est moi qui l'embrasse. Je me retourne et l'enlace tandis que ma bouche prend possession de la sienne. Il me serre fort contre lui puis ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux. Il répond à mon baiser avec une passion dévorante, taquinant ma langue et m'arrachant un petit gémissement. Il détache sa bouche de la mienne et pose ses mains autour de mon visage, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Jenn, tu trouves vraiment que ce n'est rien? souffle-t-il, haletant

Je cligne des yeux, stupéfaite. Impossible de lui mentir quand il me fixe ainsi.

-Non... Que.. qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas... mais je ne peux plus ignorer ce que je ressens.

Il caresse ma joue. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce que je viens d'entendre. Colin ressent le même trouble que moi... Impossible... La vie n'est pas un conte de fées... On est dans le monde réel là. Et pourtant Colin est bien là, devant moi, à me dévorer des yeux. Il m'embrasse avec une douceur qui me fait trembler et ajoute:

-On pourrait en parler ce soir si tu veux? il faut retourner sur le plateau à présent.

-D'accord...

Ce soir. Tous les 2. Je suis sous le choc, incapable d'en dire d'avantage. Mon cerveau refuse de fonctionner.

-Je te rejoins tout de suite, dis-je à Colin

Il m'adresse un sourire irrésistible avant de sortir. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol, le souffle court. Comment tout ça va-t-il finir? Je suis terrifiée et pourtant un immense sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

Oh Colin... Où cela va-t-il nous mener?

* * *

><p>(Colin)<p>

Je m'éloigne de la caravane de Jenn, le coeur ravagé. J'ai finalement succombé aux sentiments qui me hantent depuis des mois. Depuis ce jour où Killian a soigné la main d'Emma... Nos regards se sont connectés pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

Ce baiser échangé m'a complètement retourné. J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces, pour Helen... Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère, j'ai toujours été fidèle. Mais voir Jenn tous les jours, entendre son rire, toucher ses lèvres et en vouloir plus. Toujours plus. Et pourtant se voiler la face. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je suis tombé amoureux, irrévocablement et contre toute raison. L'amour n'a que faire de la raison ou de la logique. Il s'impose, il envahit votre coeur. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de tel pour qui que ce soit. Je ne peux plus rester loin d'elle, je veux la toucher, l'embrasser, apprendre à la connaître...

Arrivant sur le plateau, je me comporte le plus naturellement possible et bois un café avec Bobbie et Josh, plaisantant comme d'habitude. Jenn ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle s'est changé et porte un adorable pull court blanc en crochet qui lui découvre légèrement le dos. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas la dévorer des yeux.

Le tournage reprend enfin. Et ironiquement, ce sont les seuls moments où je peux justement la dévorer des yeux sans me cacher, vu que mon personnage est un pirate charmeur, sexy et fou amoureux. Mais que se passera-t-il si l'on vient à découvrir notre relation? Je ne suis pas certain de parvenir à cacher mes sentiments très longtemps. Jenn me fait signe de la rejoindre pour boucler la scène et je chasse ces interrogations de mon esprit. Nous devons en parler...

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Jenn)

Je soupire et change de position sur la canapé, depuis une dizaine de fois depuis tout à l'heure. Je tente de me concentrer sur l'émission tv, sans succès. Je sais que Colin va venir me voir pour parler de nous... Nous... Calme-toi, Jenn, pour l'amour du ciel! Mais j'ai beau dire et beau faire, je ne tiens pas en place!

Tout à coup, deux petits coups résonnent de l'autre côté de la porte et mon coeur s'emballe. Encore. Je vais ouvrir. Colin entre rapidement et je referme la porte en hâte.

-Je..je suis heureuse que tu sois venu, dis-je un peu sottement

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit et caresse ma joue avant de m'embrasser. Je réponds à son baiser et glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux, retenant difficilement un soupir de plaisir. Il glisse les mains sous mon pull et j'étouffe un petit rire. Je suis nerveuse. Il lâche un instant mes lèvres et me demande:

-Je t'embrasse et ça te fait rire?

Il hausse un sourcil, moqueur.

-Non... je suis juste un peu...

-Je sais, m'interrompt-il d'une voix douce

Je rougis un peu et il effleure mes lèvres, lentement, tendrement, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. J'attrape le col de sa veste pour le serrer encore plus et faufile ma langue dans sa bouche. Il gémit d'une voix rauque qui m'excite terriblement. Et ce n'est qu'un baiser... Songeant à ce qui suivra inéluctablement, je tremble et prends sur moi pour mettre fin à notre baiser. Les mains de Colin encerclent toujours ma taille.

-On devrait peut-être parler de tout ça...

Il acquiesce, le souffle court. Puis il prend ma main comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, qui me sert également de lit à l'occasion. Ava dort paisiblement dessus mais ne bouge pas d'un poil. A peine assise, je me relève brusquement, triturant mes doigts.

-Et si je nous faisais du café?

En fait je veux gagner du temps car ce qui va suivre m'effraie un peu. Mais Colin n'est pas dupe...

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Jenn, avoue-t-il sans détour

Je me fige instantanément, son aveu me bouleverse. Je me tourne vers lui, les yeux humides, oubliant totalement cette histoire de café. Je respire difficilement.

-Je.. je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que fais-tu d'Helen?

Il baisse la tête en soupirant.

-Je sais, j'ai lutté contre mes sentiments très longtemps mais je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir à moi-même. Avec toi, c'est... Je pense constamment à toi, ça me rend fou...

Je reste sans voix, le sang battant fort sur mes tempes.

-Dis-moi que mes sentiments sont partagés, reprend-il en se levant.

Il se rapproche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, mon coeur batte plus vite que jamais.

-Oui... Je t'aime Colin...

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça? J'esquisse un petit sourire. Il m'embrasse alors avec une ferveur qui me coupe le souffle comme s'il voulait me prouver combien je compte pour lui. Je mets mes bras autour de son cou, savourant la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Je réponds à son baiser avec passion et dégage le col et le haut de sa veste pour la lui enlever. Elle tombe à terre et je l'enlace de plus belle. Il pose une main sur ma nuque et l'autre s'enroule autour de ma taille puis se faufile ensuite sous mon pull, touchant ma peau Je reçois comme une petit décharge électrique... Remontant le long de mon dos, il touche l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et la fait sauter en un clin d'oeil. Je gémis tandis qu'il m'enlève mon pull quand une sonnerie de portable retentit. C'est le sien. Nous nous écartons légèrement l'un de l'autre. Il sort son portable de sa poche et fait un geste pour l'éteindre mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir l'écran. "Helen"...

Je sens ma poitrine se serrer d'angoisse et recule de quelques pas. Colin me retient par la main.

-Je crois que ce serait mieux que tu lui parles avant que ça n'aille plus loin...

La simple évocation de nos futures étreintes me met le feu au joues.

Il me fait son petit sourire charmeur et d'un geste me ramène dans ses bras. Je cède sans difficultés et me noie dans son regard.

-J'en avais bien l'intention mais... J'ai juste un mal fou à me contrôler, Jenn... ça fait si longtemps que j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi...

Je rougis de plus belle.

-Moi aussi...

Je remets mes bras autour de son cou et il pose son front contre le mien.

-Je ferais mieux de rejoindre ma caravane alors, dit-il d'une voix rauque

Il me dévore des yeux et je sais que j'en fais autant, je suis comme hypnotisée...

-Je crois oui...

-Je lui parlerais. Demain.

Je hoche la tête en souriant et relâche mes bras à contre coeur.

Il me vole un dernier baiser avant de s'en aller, me lançant un dernier regard plein de promesses.

Je me retrouve seule, tremblante, encore sous l'effet de ses baisers. La veste de Colin repose toujours sur le sol. Je la ramasse et la porte à mon visage pour respirer son parfum. Jenn, tu es ridicule... Je pouffe de rire toute seule comme une gamine amoureuse et pose le vêtement sur une chaise. Je décide de me coucher, sachant pertinemment que je ne parviendrais pas à fermer les yeux de si tôt. Le regard de Colin me hante délicieusement et j'espère secrètement rêver de lui... En attendant mieux.

* * *

><p>(Colin)<p>

Le tournage va bientôt commencé. Il est très tôt, le soleil se lève à peine sur la petite ville de Steveston. Jenn n'est pas encore là. J'aurais tant aimé courir jusqu'à sa caravane pour la réveiller et la serrer dans mes bras. Mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment... Je ne cesse de scruter les alentours au cas où elle arriverait en avance. Je suis sur les nerfs. Helen m'a accompagné ce matin pour qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner ensemble et je n'ai pas encore trouvé un moment pour lui parler. Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose? Elle ne m'accompagne quasiment jamais sur le plateau. Je me sens un peu coupable, mais je ne veux pas que Jenn arrive et nous trouve tous les 2. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, elle ni personne d'autre.

Mais finalement, tout se passe bien et une petite heure plus tard, je raccompagne Helen jusqu'à notre voiture. Elle m'embrasse, monte dans la voiture et démarre. Je lui fais un petit signe tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Je me sens horriblement mal à l'aise.

J'enfonce les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon en soupirant et fais demi-tour pour retourner sur le plateau. Jenn est sûrement arrivée maintenant. J'ai hâte de la revoir et de la serrer dans mes bras, de respirer son parfum qui me poursuit jusque dans mes rêves.

Soudain, je me fige. Jenn se trouve à quelques mètres de moi et elle me regarde, le visage triste et défait...

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p>

Malgré moi, une larme coule sur mon visage. Colin et sa femme qui s'embrassent à quelques mètres de moi... Ce n'est rien... Calme-toi... Après tout, ils sont toujours mariés, je n'ai rien à dire... Je devrais me retourner et m'éloigner. Oui, je devrais vraiment faire ça... Mais je ne peux pas, je suis incapable de bouger. C'est alors que Colin se retourne et je croise son regard. Je retiens ma respiration. Combien de temps restons-nous ainsi? Une seconde? Une éternité? Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me calmer et je fais demi-tour, le plus naturellement possible. Etre actrice a des avantages parfois, bien que, sincèrement, je n'en mène pas large... Je respire profondément, retenant mes larmes. J'ai l'impression qu'on me lacère le coeur pour le réduire en miettes.

De retour sur le plateau, je croise Ginny. Elle est superbe, comme toujours. Malgré la fatigue causée par sa récente maternité, elle rayonne.

-Hey! ça va? me demande-t-elle

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un grand café!

-Il n'y a qu'à demander! Tu sais que je pense toujours à ton café!

-Je te remercie. J'en ai bien besoin ce matin.

Ginny fronce les sourcils, troublée.

-Jenn... Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as l'air... à cran.

Je souris légèrement. Elle me connait si bien.

-J'ai...quelques préoccupations en ce moment...

-Tu peux te confier à moi, tu sais.

-Je sais. Mais pour l'instant, je... c'est trop tôt...

-Je comprends, répond-elle en hochant la tête.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Merci Ginny

-Je t'en prie. Je suis ton amie, tu le sais.

J'ai très souvent eu envie de me confier à mon amie au sujet de Colin mais c'est difficile. Pourtant j'ai bien besoin d'une oreille attentive, bienveillante, qui ne me jugera pas. Je me promets de trouver un moment pour lui parler.

A SUIVRE...


	3. Chapter 3

(Colin)

La journée a été longue et épuisante. Il a plu énormément pour ne rien arranger... Je n'ai pas eu une minute pour parler à Jenn, qui garde ses distances. Elle a passé tout son temps libre près de Ginny, ce qui me rassure. Ginny arrive toujours à la faire sourire et à lui remonter le moral quand c'est nécessaire. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et soupire. Il est hors de question que je me couche sans avoir éclairci les choses. J'ai besoin de voir Jenn, elle me manque horriblement.

Un peu nerveux, je frappe à sa porte. Il est presque 1h du matin. Je risque de la réveiller mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. Quelques minutes passent et la porte s'ouvre enfin. Le visage de Jenn apparait dans l'embrasure. Elle a les cheveux défaits et les yeux rouges. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le coeur. Elle a pleuré et c'est ma faute.

-Je peux entrer?

Elle hésite une seconde et finalement recule dans la caravane pour me laisser entrer. Je referme la porte sans bruit.

-Jenn, je..je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois

Elle ne répond rien et s'assied sur le canapé. Son lit n'est même pas défait... Mon coeur se serre en pensant au tracas qu'elle a du endurer. Je viens près d'elle et prend sa main pour la porter à mes lèvres. Sa main est glacée. Elle ferme les yeux un instant.

-Jenn, parle-moi, je t'en prie... je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à Helen hier et elle a tenu à m'accompagner et... voilà. c'est arrivé... mais rien n'a changé.

Elle tourne enfin son regard vers moi et subitement esquisse un petit sourire.

-Je suis une idiote, dit-elle tout à coup

Je me retiens de rire et prends son visage entre mes mains, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu as vraiment cru que... que quoi? que j'allais m'éloigner de toi?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Peut-être... avoue-t-elle dans un soupir.

Son ton mélancolique me bouleverse.

-Jamais. Je vais régler tout ça, je te le promets, Jenn...

J'essuie une dernière larme sur son visage et l'embrasse fiévreusement. Je veux effacer toute sa peine, la sentir se réchauffer dans mes bras. Elle se colle à moi de toutes ses forces, plaquant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Elle répond à mon baiser avec une tendresse qui me chavire le coeur, taquinant ma langue, caressant ma nuque, mon torse. Je dénude une de ses épaules et quitte ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, sa clavicule, son épaule... Elle gémit. Elle ne porte qu'un peignoir en coton et je suis bien conscient qu'elle est probablement nue en-dessous... Je déglutis avec difficulté et lève les yeux vers elle, la questionnant silencieusement. Dans son doux regard vert, le doute se mêle au désir.

-Colin, je... il faut que tu parles à Helen avant que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ses joues rosissant délicieusement. Je prends son menton entre 2 doigts et embrasse doucement ses lèvres.

-Je te le promets.

Elle me sourit, timidement presque et se blottit dans mes bras. Cet élan de douceur et de fragilité mêlées provoque un déclic en moi. Je prends une décision.

-Je vais aller lui parler, maintenant.

-Mais nous sommes en pleine nuit!

-On commence tôt demain, le temps de faire le trajet et de revenir... Et toi, tu dois dormir un peu.

-D'accord, dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Ava lève la tête vers nous et aboie.

-Tu vois? Ava approuve!

Jenn éclate de rire et caresse la tête de sa chienne.

-Je crois surtout qu'elle est jalouse!

Je ris avec elle puis me lève à regret. Jenn m'imite, resserrant les pans de son peignoir autour d'elle. Mon regard s'attarde sur son geste et je déglutis péniblement.

-A tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une petite voix, me ramenant à la réalité.

Une légère appréhension trouble son regard. Je l'embrasse tendrement, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

-Promis.

Je sors et prends le chemin du parking. Quelques heures de sommeil me ferait du bien mais j'en suis incapable pour l'instant. Je dois mettre les choses au clair. Je le dois à Jenn, à moi-même et à Helen aussi.

Au volant de ma voiture, je me demande comment je vais aborder le sujet avec Helen... Mais je ne peux pas sans cesse remettre ça au lendemain. Je me sens nerveux car inévitablement, mon aveu risque d'aller de pair avec cris et larmes. Or je ne veux faire souffrir personne. Et pourtant c'est inévitable... Enfin arrivé, j'inspire profondément avant d'entrer dans la maison, résolu à affronter mes responsabilités.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jenn)

Je triturais mon script depuis un petit moment quand Ginny me lance, moqueuse :

-Dis, t'es censée revoir ton texte pas en faire des confettis !

Je baisse alors mon regard vers les feuilles et ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec elle.

-Tu as raison !

-Tu es toujours préoccupée ? ajoute-t-elle plus sérieuse

-Oui...

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire mais je sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mon amie me comprend.

-On a un peu de temps là, si tu veux parler, propose-t-elle

Je la regarde en souriant et acquiesce.

-Allez, viens, on va s'asseoir un peu.

Elle me prend par le bras et nous allons nous asseoir à l'écart. Elle croise les jambes gracieusement, Ginny est l'élégance et la douceur en toutes circonstances, à vous donner des complexes…

-Je t'écoute, m'encourage-t-elle

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Mais voyant le visage confiant de mon amie, je me décide à parler.

-Je.. je vois quelqu'un depuis quelque temps mais c'est.. compliqué

Ginny ne m'interrompt pas, me laissant exposer ma situation.

-Je suis très amoureuse de cet homme, lui aussi apparemment mais.. je.. il

Ginny attrape ma main et la serre pour me rassurer.

-Oui, je crois que j'ai compris, Jenn. Il est marié?

J'opine de la tête.

-Il est marié, oui

Ginny semble hésiter une seconde puis finalement ajoute:

-Et c'est Colin… N'est-ce-pas ?

J'écarquille les yeux, stupéfaite et murmure:

-Tu… comment sais-tu ?

Elle me sourit.

-Je te connais bien... Et j'ai vécu ça avec Josh. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas... J'attendais que tu sois prête à me parler.

-C'était difficile, j'avais peur que tu désapprouves…

-Pas du tout, me rassure-t-elle en souriant.

Je me sens soudain plus légère. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlève un énorme poids des épaules. Ginny sait et j'ai enfin quelqu'un à qui me confier, quelqu'un pour me soutenir.

-Colin est allé parler à Helen hier et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis…

-Et bien, je crois que si…

Mon regard suit celui de Ginny et je l'aperçois. Colin… Et tout le reste s'efface, les gens autour, le bruit, tout. Je ne vois plus que lui. Mon regard s'accroche au sien et il me sourit.

-Vas-y, me dit mon amie. Je m'occupe des autres. On a une scène dans peu de temps mais je vais tâcher de faire traîner les choses, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me lève et la serre brièvement contre moi.

-Merci, Ginny.

-Il est fou de toi, tu le sais au moins, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en riant et me dirige vers Colin, le cœur au bord de la crise cardiaque…

* * *

><p>(Colin)<p>

Mon regard ne quitte pas le sien tandis qu'elle marche vers moi, visiblement tendue. Je me fais violence pour ne pas la serrer dans mes bras.

-ça va ? me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix

Je m'empresse de la rassurer

-Très bien.

Nous nous éloignons discrètement pour rejoindre ma caravane. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Elle est sublime, comme d'habitude, son jean moulant son corps parfait et ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je fonds sur elle et l'embrasse fiévreusement. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Elle répond à mon baiser avec une légère réserve et je quitte ses lèvres, entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens.

-J'ai tout dit à Helen. Ce fut assez difficile, je le reconnais, mais il le fallait…

-J'imagine, oui.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux et je relève son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je serais désespérée si tu me quittais, souffle-t-elle

Son aveu me bouleverse et mon cœur se serre d'émotion.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça...

-Je me sens coupable, ajoute-t-elle. Tellement si tu savais.

Des larmes coulent sur son visage et je les essuie avec mes mains, embrassant ses paupières. Je la berce tendrement, tandis qu'elle se calme. Elle relève enfin la tête et me sourit.

-Je t'aime, Colin

-Je t'aime aussi Jennifer...

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse, doucement d'abord, effleurant mes lèvres. Rapidement, sa langue se mêle à la mienne et elle gémit en se serrant contre moi. Je lui réponds d'une voix rauque et attrape sa taille menue pour coller son bassin au mien. Elle glisse ses doigts sous le col de ma chemise, touche ma peau, déclenchant une vague de frissons délicieux. Je faufile mes mains sous son pull et caresse sa poitrine douce et magnifique. J'ai follement envie d'elle. Envie de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, gémir dans mes bras, lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais... Plusieurs coups rapides contre la porte nous ramènent à la réalité.

-Jenn, on t'attend, fait la voix de Ginny de l'autre côté

Haletants tous les deux, nous nous regardons. Nous avons complètement perdu la notion du temps. Je murmure à son oreille:

-La suite au prochain numéro...

Elle se mordille légèrement la lèvre et réajuste son pull.

-Tu ne tournes pas aujourd'hui ?

-Je répète avec Bobbie. J'aurais fini avant toi. Je t'attendrais en regardant Netflix…

Elle éclate de rire.

-Ok ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Hook!

-Et ça te déplait? dis-je avec un haussement de sourcil

-Je t'aime comme tu es...

Elle me vole un baiser, me dévorant des yeux et sort. Je reste un moment comme ça, les yeux fixés sur la porte, abasourdi par les sentiments qui m'envahissent...

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p>

La journée s'achève enfin. J'ai hâte de retrouver Colin. Ginny me fait un petit signe et nous échangeons un regard complice. Nous sommes vendredi soir, ce qui signifie que Colin et moi avons tout le week-end devant nous. Cette pensée me met le rouge aux joues et je souris toute seule sur le chemin de la caravane. Fébrilement, je frappe à la porte, jetant un vague coup d'œil autour de moi. A part Ginny, personne ne sait et je préfère que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop vite. Colin m'ouvre et je retiens mon souffle. Il s'est changé et porte un jean et un t-shirt bleu. Il est sexy et diaboliquement beau, comme toujours.

-Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'effaçant

Je souris et entre tandis qu'il referme la porte et tourne le verrou. Mon regard suit son geste et mon regard s'accroche au sien. Il hausse un sourcil, détail qui m'affole toujours et dit d'une voix rauque:

-Je ne supporterais pas que nous soyons interrompus. Encore.

Mon coeur s'emballe et je me jette dans ses bras. J'ai un besoin urgent de le sentir contre moi. Ses mains encerclent mon corps et je m'abandonne à ses baisers, sur mes lèvres, ma nuque... La passion nous consume et je sens le désir de Colin contre mon bas-ventre. Je caresse ses fesses à travers son jean tandis qu'il m'ôte mon pull. Il fait sauter l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge dont je me débarrasse d'un mouvement d'épaules. Le regard de Colin s'assombrit de désir et il caresse mes mamelons l'un après l'autre puis ensemble, m'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

-Jenn, chérie… murmure-t-il

Il soutient mon dos tandis que ses lèvres viennent taquiner mes seins, me mettant au supplice.

-Colin…

Il relève la tête, reprend mes lèvres tandis que je m'accroche à lui et il me soulève dans ses bras. Il me dépose sur son lit et je l'attire à moi, glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. Il m'aide et jette le t-shirt à terre. Sentir son torse contre ma poitrine me fait soupirer de plaisir et Colin reprend ma bouche encore plus intensément, bougeant sensuellement contre moi. Je caresse son dos puis le creux de ses reins, toujours plus bas, glissant mes mains sous son jean. Il gémit d'une voix rauque et je fais glisser mes mains sur le devant, caressant son sexe à travers le tissu pour ensuite m'en prendre à la fermeture du jean. Il se relève pour ôter son pantalon mais je l'arrête en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

-Laisse-moi faire...

Son regard s'embrase tandis que je me mets à genoux devant lui, faisant descendre son jean et le caressant en même temps. Je glisse ensuite mes mains sous l'élastique de son boxer pour le lui enlever. Ma bouche se referme sur son sexe et il hoquète de plaisir, m'attrapant par les épaules.

-Jenn…

Je l'embrasse encore et encore, ravie de l'effet que je produis. Il m'attrape par la taille et entreprend de m'enlever mon jean à moi aussi ainsi que ma petite culotte en dentelle. Ses doigts caressent mon sexe et je m'accroche à lui en gémissant. Il me soulève à nouveau et je passe mes cuisses autour de lui. Il me colle au mur le plus proche et dévore ma bouche tandis que son sexe se frotte contre le mien, déclenchant mille frissons de plaisir. C'est intense, passionné, brûlant. J'ai tellement envie de lui… Nous tombons enlacés sur le lit et il prend un moment pour me regarder dans les yeux, repoussant quelques humides sur mon front.

-Mon amour, murmure-t-il

Et il me pénétre avec douceur, ne me quittant pas du regard. C'est extrêmement excitant et délicieux.

-Oh Colin…

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, m'embrassant tandis que nos corps bougent l'un contre l'autre, cherchant l'harmonie parfaite. Je relève mes jambes un peu plus, m'accrochant à son cou, lui demandant d'aller plus vite, plus fort…

-Tout ce que tu veux, chérie…

Le plaisir monte de plus en plus, me mettant au supplice. Je sens la vague gonfler, grossir et me submerger. Je crie son nom. Colin me rejoint bientôt, je le sens se raidir et jouir en moi. J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le serrant frénétiquement contre moi tandis que les spasmes se calment. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que nos respirations se calment. Je relâche mes jambes et Colin me fait basculer sur le côté et je me love dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime, souffle-t-il

Il semble bouleversé et je lève la tête pour le regarder. Je lui souris et dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui, savourant la quiétude du moment. Nous n'avons rien besoin de dire. Nous sommes heureux, tout simplement. Je sais que tout n'est pas encore complètement réglé mais cela m'importe peu tant que Colin est à mes côtés.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

(Colin)

-Ferme les yeux !

Jenn me regarde en penchant la tête, impatiente. Elle soupire et s'exécute.

-Tadam !

Jenn regarde les billets que je lui tends. Deux places pour le prochain match des Whitecaps de Vancouver. Elle hausse les sourcils, joueuse.

-On peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes..

-ça ne te plait pas ?

Elle éclate de rire.

-Bien sûr que si ! Et si je jouais les pom pom girls, qu'en penses- tu ?

Je prends un air faussement menaçant.

-Pas question que ces jambes fabuleuses soient admirées par quelqu'un d'autre que moi..

-Ah oui ? susurre-t-elle

Sur ces mots elle m'embrasse passionnément, se collant à moi et affolant mon rythme cardiaque. La nuit dernière m'a complètement retourné. Je suis de plus en plus fou d'elle. Jenn quitte mes lèvres et le regard dont elle m'enveloppe me donne envie de la déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-Je dois m'occuper des papiers du divorce aujourd'hui mais on peut passer la soirée tous les 2.

Elle hoche la tête.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop pénible... En attendant peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de rester discret avec les autres?

-Je suis d'accord. Mais d'ici peu nous pourrons enfin être officiellement tous les 2. Ensemble.

J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et lui embrasse le bout du nez, qu'elle fronce délicieusement.

-A ce soir mon cœur. Je passe te prendre vers 20h, c'est bon?

-C'est parfait, répond-elle en me volant un baiser.

Je sors et prends la direction du parking, impatient de retrouver Jenn pour la soirée.

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p>

Je soupire et m'assois au milieu de tous les vêtements que j'ai sorti. Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur ce que porterais pour aller au match. Je me mets à rire toute seule. Tout ce tracas pour un match ! Non. Pour Colin...

Je me décide finalement pour un jean, coupe skinny, un t-shirt basique à manches longues et par dessus une petite cape en laine, chaude mais élégante. Un petit béret et un maquillage léger et ce sera parfait. Je me sens tellement heureuse, légère, insouciante. Cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps… Tandis que je m'habille, je repense à la nuit dernière. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel désir, une telle passion pour quelqu'un. Je me sens capable de toutes les audaces avec lui.

J'achève de mettre un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres quand on frappe à la porte. Mon cœur manque un battement et je vais ouvrir.

-Comment ça c'est passé ? dis-je en refermant la porte

Colin hausse les épaules nonchalamment. Il a l'air fatigué et mon coeur se serre d'appréhension.

- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me sourit pour me rassurer mais je me doute que la situation est inconfortable pour lui. Mettre un terme à des années de vie commune est une épreuve, peu importe les raisons. Je lui caresse le bras et pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Je suis tellement désolée, dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il soulève mon menton et m'embrasse tendrement.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, me rassure-t-il. Tout ira bien.

J'acquiesce mais je sais qu'il me faudra quelques temps pour que ma culpabilité s'estompe.

-Alors, prête pour ton premier match des Whitecaps ?

-Et comment !

Colin me prit par la taille avec un sourire qui me fit frissonner. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy…pensai-je alors qu'il prenait ma main pour sortir. Nous montâmes ensuite dans son 4X4 noir aux vitres teintées et prîmes le chemin du stade.

* * *

><p>(Colin)<p>

Le stade est noir de monde et l'ambiance est déjà électrique. Je tiens toujours la main de Jenn dans la mienne quand nous arrivons à nos places, dans le coin VIP.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? dis-je en m'asseyant

-Ce n'est pas très différent des stades de football américain, peut-être un peu moins grand, observe-t-elle en m'imitant.

J'acquiesce et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle frissonne légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-Pas du tout. Tu me passes le pop-corn ?

-Haha, une vraie américaine !

Je lui tends le paquet et elle en sort un morceau pour le mettre dans ma bouche puis elle m'embrasse.

-Et oui !

-Tu es délicieuse…

Je l'attrape dans mes bras et l'embrasse fougueusement. Elle étouffe un petit rire et répond à mon baiser avec la même ardeur, ses bras glissant autour de mon cou.

-Cette soirée s'annonce très bien, murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Mon coeur s'affole et je remets mon bras autour d'elle. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et nous nous concentrons sur le match, serrés ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

Aucun de nous ne remarqua deux individus qui nous mitraillaient avec leur appareil photo…

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p>

J'eus un mal fou à me lever ce lundi matin. Et Colin me manque. Il s'est levé tôt pour continuer de régler quelques affaires et doit me rejoindre plus tard dans la journée. Je me décide à me lever en soupirant et file sous la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, je somnole devant mon café quand on frappe à la porte de la caravane. Je me précipite pour ouvrir, m'attendant à tomber sur l'homme de mes rêves. Mais non. J'ai un mouvement de recul, surprise.

-Adam ? Bonjour, il y a un souci ?

Adam vient rarement de si bonne heure et cela m'étonne.

-Tu permets que j'entre ?

-Bien sûr, je t'en prie.

Je m'efface pour le laisser passer et referme la porte. Il fait quelques pas à droite puis à gauche, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Jenn, écoute, c'est un peu délicat, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…

-Vas-y, je t'en prie, tu m'inquiète là, quelqu'un a des ennuis ?

-En fait… Oui. Toi. Et Colin.

Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis au courant pour vous deux. Tout le monde est au courant.

J'avale péniblement ma salive.

-C'est-à-dire ? Comment ça, tout le monde ?

-Et bien, disons, d'ici quelques heures, le monde entier.

Je blémis et retourne m'asseoir. Je saisis ma tasse de café fébrilement pour occuper mes mains et lève la tête vers Adam qui continue son explication.

-Un paparazzi vous a vu au match hier et il a pris des clichés… qui, disons, sont explicites.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce que j'entends. Je fais un effort pour me ressaisir.

-Oui, Colin et moi sommes ensemble. Mais Helen est au courant et Colin s'occupe déjà des papiers.

Adam soupire et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Jenn, tu entends ce que tu me dis ? Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as une relation avec un homme qui est encore marié, avec qui tu travailles… C'est de la folie

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer en quoi ça te regarde?

-Oh mais je vais te le dire ! Vous êtes le couple star de Once upon a time maintenant ! Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur vous et vous vous fourvoyez dans une aventure extra-conjugale ! Je vois d'ici les journaux…

-Ce n'est pas une aventure sans lendemain, le coupai-je. Colin et moi sommes ensemble.

-Tu en es vraiment sûre ? me rétorque-t-il

-Oui.

Adam cesse de faire les cent pas et vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Et même si c'est le cas, Colin est toujours officiellement marié à Helen. Tu imagines l'enfer pour elle ?

Adam a touché mon point sensible. Je bois une gorgée de café pour éviter de répondre.

-Ils sont mariés depuis des année, Jenn. Et je me répète, vous êtes mon couple star. Que se passera-t-il si tout ça finit mal ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps je travaille avec Eddie sur cette série ?

-Je sais...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Adam a fait germé le doute. Et si Colin finissait par retourner près d'Helen ? Ai-je le droit de le laisser m'aimer sans me soucier des conséquences ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, Adam?...

-Quitte Colin. Concentre-toi sur ton job, ta carrière.

J'écarquille le yeux. Non… ça je ne pourrais jamais... Et pourtant je m'entends répondre :

-D'accord, Adam. Je ferais ce que tu demandes.

-Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur mais je crois que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde.

Sa logique implacable me laisse froide. Je n'entends pas Adam sortir ni me dire au revoir. Je suis anéantie. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire ce qu'il me demande... Je sens les larmes couler lentement sur mes joues. Je me lève, hébétée, et prends mon portable pour appeler Colin.

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

(Colin)

J'éteins le contact de ma voiture et soupire profondément. Les choses risquent d'être pénibles encore quelques temps. Helen m'en veut et c'est bien naturel. Mais je veux faire les choses correctement, et préserver ce respect qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre. Je sors de la voiture qui se verrouille automatiquement. Mon téléphone sonne et je le sors de ma poche. Je souris. C'est Jenn.

-Hello mon cœur, dis-je en décrochant

-Bonjour, me répond-elle

je fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Sa voix est à peine audible, comme étouffée.

-Jenn, que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu peux venir me voir ? Maintenant ?

Sa voix n'exprime aucune émotion. Rien. Je commence à paniquer.

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Je raccroche et m'élance en courant vers sa caravane. Jenn ne va pas bien, c'est évident et je suis très inquiet. J'arrive enfin et entre sans frapper. Jenn est assise sur une chaise, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, serrant fort contre elle sa petite chienne. Je referme la porte et m'agenouille devant elle. Ava saute à terre et se couche sur un tapis.

-Jenn, chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle semble faire un gros effort pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui caresse la joue. Elle repousse doucement ma main et se lève de la chaise. Elle fait quelques pas et se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Je me relève pour lui faire face.

-Adam est passé ce matin, il est courant pour nous deux.

-Comment a-t-il su? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

-Un paparazzi a pris des photos au match hier et d'ici peu…

-Tout le monde saura...

Elle hoche la tête, évitant toujours de me regarder, ce qui me broie le cœur. Je hausse les épaules.

-Et alors ? Je t'aime Jenn et je suis en train de régler les choses dans ma vie. Où est le problème ?

Je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse une fois de plus.

-On ne peut pas, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte

-Pardon ?

-Nous deux, ce n'est plus possible

-Jenn, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je la saisis doucement par les épaules, la forçant à me regarder. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

-Adam.. m'a demandé.. de te quitter, Colin. Mais je ne peux pas !

Elle éclate en sanglots et tombe dans mes bras. Mon cœur s'emballe et je la serre fort, embrassant ses cheveux.

-Chut… dis-je en la berçant contre moi.

Elle a besoin de se calmer et moi aussi. Dans ma tête, la colère succéde à la peine. De quel droit Adam exige-t-il cela?

Les sanglots de Jenn se calment et je l'embrasse tendrement. Elle répond à mon baiser avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Rien ne nous séparera, dis-je en quittant ses lèvres.

-Mais..qu'allons-nous faire ? répond-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je m'occupe d'Adam.

Elle me sourit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Il faut que j'aille sur le plateau, soupire-t-elle. Je suis si fatiguée…

Je la guide jusqu'au canapé.

-Je vais te préparer un café et tu vas manger quelque chose. Tu es blanche comme un linge.

Elle s'assoit sans protester.

-Merci Colin.

-On se rejoint sur le plateau, je vais aller voir Adam

-Je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas. Je crois qu'il se fait du souci, c'est tout.

Je hausse les épaules et lui tends un café et un donut au sucre. Je suis furieux, c'est vrai. Il m'est insupportable de voir Jenn souffrir. Notre vie privée ne concerne que nous et j'ai bien l'intention de dire à Adam ma façon de penser.

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p>

La journée s'est plutôt bien déroulée, compte-tenu de la façon dont elle a commencé… Je m'inquiète encore un peu de la réaction d'Adam mais Colin a raison. Nous avons droit à une vie privée. Et ce n'est pas comme si cela interférait dans notre travail. Nous sommes et resterons professionnels quoi qu'il arrive.

Soudain j'aperçois Josh qui court vers moi. Je viens au devant de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le bébé...

-Jenn, viens vite. On a un souci.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

-C'est Adam et Colin. Ils se disputent et j'ai peur qu'il en viennent aux mains ! Tu sais quelque chose ?

Je déglutis péniblement mais ne réponds pas.

-Allons-y, dis-je simplement.

Josh me guide et nous arrivons près de la boutique de Gold. Le bruit vient de l'intérieur. Nous faisons irruption dans la boutique.

-Colin, je t'en prie calme-toi !

Il tourne son regard vers moi et se calme instantanément. Toujours furieux, Adam me regarde et s'exclame:

-Décidément plus personne ne m'écoute sur ce plateau !

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, les gars ? intervient Josh.

Le regard d'Adam passe de moi à Colin puis de moi à Josh. Un silence embarrassé envahit la pièce. Je choisis la franchise.

-Colin et moi.. nous..

-Sommes ensemble, termine Colin en me souriant.

Bizarrement, Josh ne semble pas étonné et encore moins choqué.

-Tu parles d'un scoop !

-Pardon ? dis-je en me tournant vers lui

-ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Je crois que presque tout le monde a remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux !

Adam lève les yeux au ciel. Il semble toujours un peu contrarié. Josh gratifie Colin d'une tape amicale dans le dos. Je me détends un peu.

-Adam, c'est quoi le problème ? lui demande Josh. Tu connais Jenn et Colin, tu sais bien qu'ils ne laisseront jamais rien mettre ton show en péril.

-Je suis un peu stressé en ce moment, reconnait-il. J'ai tellement vu de séries qui se déroulaient mal à cause de soucis de ce genre que ça m'a rendu assez intransigeant...

-Je te promets que notre relation n'interférera en rien avec ton travail, l'assurai-je. Nous tenons énormément à "Once upon a time" nous aussi. Cette série nous a tellement apporté. Il est hors de question de gâcher quoi que ce soit.

Ma diatribe semble le convaincre et il hoche la tête. Josh l'entraîne à l'extérieur et je me retrouve seule avec Colin. Je me jette dans ses bras et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir repoussé tout à l'heure... Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi dur de toute ma vie...

-Nous ne devons rien laisser nous séparer, me répondit-il les yeux remplis d'émotion. Je t'aime Jenn, tellement si tu savais...

Je l'embrasse passionnément pour effacer toute la peine que j'ai lu dans son regard. je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et le serre fort contre. Tout le reste cesse alors d'exister. Ces bras sont le seul endroit où j'ai besoin d'être.

A SUIVRE...


	7. Chapter 7

(Colin)

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les stores, recouvrant les cheveux de Jenn de subtils éclats dorés. Mon regard s'attarda sur elle. Je souris. Notre première nuit ensemble, enfin. Toute une nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre. Une nuit délicieuse en tous points. J'avais découvert avec émotion et amusement qu'elle gigotait beaucoup et parlait dans son sommeil. J'enroulais une mèche de ses cheveux autour d'un de mes doigt. Nous avions franchi notre premier obstacle. Adam restait assez dubitatif quant aux répercussions de notre relation sur notre travail mais Josh avait su trouver les mots justes. Je lui en étais très reconnaissant.

Jenn bougea légèrement et je me penchai pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Elle sourit puis ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en s'étirant comme un chat

-Bonjour…

-Je sens que je vais adorer le matin à partir de maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en caressant mon torse.

Je l'attirai à moi et elle se retrouva allongée sur mon corps, déclenchant aussitôt de délicieux frissons. Elle mordilla sa lèvre et bougea sensuellement contre moi. Je pris sa bouche avec avidité et elle gémit, écartant ses jambes pour emprisonner mon bassin.

-Cessez de me provoquer, jeune fille...

-Moi ? te provoquer ? répliqua-t-elle, joueuse

-Absolument. J'ai terriblement envie de toi Jenn mais.. je crains qu'on ne soit attendus

Elle rougit devant mon aveu sans détour. Elle était encore plus craquante comme ça, comme si elle ignorait à quel point elle était désirable…

-Vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse

Je me ruai une fois de plus sur sa bouche et caressait son dos, m'attardant dans le creux de ses reins. Elle écrasa sa poitrine contre la mienne et je perdis la tête. Une sorcière… J'avais une sorcière adorable et insatiable dans mon lit. Mon rêve le plus fou… J'approfondis le baiser et mordillai sa lèvre puis embrassai sa joue et continuai jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Elle gémit délicieusement et rejeta sa tête en arrière, me donnant un point de vue parfait sur sa poitrine. Je me relevai doucement et Jenn se retrouva assise sur moi. J'embrassai ses seins, taquinant ses mamelons tandis qu'elle soupirait de plaisir, enfonçant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

-Colin…

Je continuais à la torturer avec mes caresses et elle aventura ses mains dans mon entrejambe, commençant à me caresser dans un tendre et lent va et vient. J'émis un gémissement rauque et elle mit encore plus d'ardeur dans son geste.

-Jenn, chérie…

J'écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne et me couchai sur elle. Elle lâcha mon sexe gonflé pour s'accrocher à moi. Ses petits gémissements m'excitaient terriblement. J'aurais tellement aimé prendre tout mon temps et la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse dans mes bras. Hélas nous nous n'avions guère de temps devant nous. Impatiente, Jenn prononça mon nom sur un ton suppliant.

-Oui… murmurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien

Je caressai son sexe humide puis la pénétrai lentement mais elle saisit ma cuisse pour approfondir mon geste. Je gémis avec elle. Elle était parfaite autour de moi, absolument parfaite... J'accélérai le rythme et elle me rejoignit dans mes mouvements, embrassant mon cou, caressant mes cheveux. Son étreinte se resserra et sa respiration se fit encore plus rapide. Elle gémit brusquement et je sentis son intimité se refermer sur mon sexe.

-Colin!

Je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps et je m'abandonnai avec elle au plaisir incroyable qui nous submergeait. Elle s'accrocha à moi désespérément, les spasmes redoublant d'intensité. Je sentis la jouissance m'envahir à mon tour et je murmurai son nom, au comble de l'orgasme. Peu à peu nos respirations ralentirent et je sentis Jenn m'embrasser dans le cou. Je relevai la tête et lui souris.

-Je t'aime, dis-je simplement

-Et moi donc, susurra-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre

-Sorcière…

-C'est toi qui es irrésistible, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? soupira-t-elle contre mes lèvres

Je la serrai dans mes bras et nous retombâmes alanguis sur les oreillers. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un état proche de la béatitude. Mais nous ne pouvions pas traîner plus longtemps, le travail nous attendait. Hook devait embrasser Emma. ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile... pensai-je en souriant.

-Jenn, il faut se lever…

Elle protesta un peu mais ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour se lever.

-Je sais, dit-elle. J'ai un pirate à embrasser et une Snow Queen à vaincre !

Je ris en constatant que nos pensées avaient suivi le même chemin, telles des âmes sœurs. Je me levais avec elle et m'occupait du café pendant qu'elle filait sous la douche.

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p>

Je m'assis près de l'âtre et soupirai de bien-être. J'étais rentrée chez moi pour quelques jours de repos et ça me faisait un bien fou de ne plus être à l'étroit dans ma caravane. Bien que celle-ci soit très confortable, j'appréciais de retrouver mon appartement douillet, que j'avais meublé et décoré avec soin. J'avoue que je ne me sentais pas aussi comblée que d'habitude. Il me manquait quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Colin. Je souris en pensant à lui et aux moments merveilleux que nous avions partagés ces derniers jours. Et ces dernières nuits... Si torrides et si douces à la fois. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, les flammes de l'âtre n'y étant bien sûr pour rien... Même loin de lui, je pouvais sentir son regard bleu m'envelopper, sa voix douce résonner dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression de sentir son parfum sur ma peau, dans mes cheveux... Un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il me manquait, je me sentais incomplète sans lui. Il avait du s'absenter quelques jours pour voir sa famille en Irlande. Il m'avait proposer de l'accompagner mais c'était trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à Helen. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si elle était partie avec lui... Mais cela ne me regardait pas. J'avais préféré ne pas l'accompagner à l'aéroport, les journaux s'en donnaient déjà à coeur joie... Aucun scandale étrangement. Je savais que certains de nos fans soupçonnaient depuis le début une idylle entre Colin et moi. Etait-ce donc si évident?... Une petite bûche craqua dans le foyer et me ramena à la réalité. J'ouvris mon livre et commençai ma lecture. Je devais trouver un moyen de survivre à deux petits jours sans Colin. J'avais à peine lu une dizaine de pages que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je jetai un oeil à la pendule. 21h. Qui cela peut-il bien être? me demandai-je. A regret, je me levai et reposai mon livre sur la table basse. J'enfilai un gilet par-dessus ma longue nuisette bordeaux et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Comme je n'attendais personne, je déclenchai la caméra de mon visiophone afin de vérifier l'identité de mon visiteur. J'appuyai une fois, deux fois, rien. Je soupirai. Encore en panne. La sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Je me résolus à ouvrir tout doucement. Il y avait un vigile à l'entrée qui contrôlait les allées et venues, je n'avais pas m'inquiéter. J'entrouvris la porte et me figeai.

Helen se tenait sur le seuil. Elle serrait son sac à main contre elle et avait une mine à faire peur. Je restais sans voix.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle. Je suis désolée de te déranger aussi tard... Puis-je entrer?

-Helen, je.. je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondis-je maladroitement

-S'il te plait, insista-t-elle la voix brisée

Je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce et la fit entrer dans mon appartement. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. je la guidai jusqu'au canapé et elle s'y assit tandis que je restais debout. Malgré le feu dans la cheminée, je me sentais glacée jusqu'aux os.

-Helen, que puis-je faire pour toi?

Quelle question maladroite et stupide... J'eus envie de me gifler.

-Rends-moi Colin, dit-elle brutalement

Sa réponse fut comme un violent coup de poing dans mon ventre.

-Pardon?

-Je t'en supplie, je ne suis rien sans lui. J'ai tout quitté pour suivre Colin à Vancouver. J'ai besoin de lui. Je l'aime, sanglota-t-elle

Je me sentis prise de frissons et serrai mon gilet autour de moi. Mais que pouvais-je répondre à cela?

-Helen, je.. Je suis désolée. Je sais que..

-Tu ne sais rien! cria-t-elle soudain, essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

Je me levai et fis quelques pas dans la pièce, respirant profondément. Toute discussion était inutile. Nous étions amoureuse du même homme. Sauf qu'elle, elle est mariée avec lui... me chuchota ma conscience. Je me tournai de nouveau vers elle. Rien de bon ne sortirait de tout cela.

-Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dis-je calmement.

Elle me fixa un moment puis finalement se leva.

-Rends-moi mon mari, répéta-t-elle simplement

Et sans un mot de plus elle se leva et tourna les talons. On aurait dit un fantôme, un fantôme de femme au coeur brisé... J'entendis la porte claquer derrière elle. Je tremblai comme une feuille en m'asseyant en tailleur devant l'âtre rougeoyant. J'avais promis à Colin de ne plus m'éloigner de lui mais pouvais-je ignorer la visite que je venais de recevoir? Je me frottai les bras pour me réconforter et Ava vint se coucher près de moi. Je lui caressai le dessus de la tête.

-Coucou ma belle! T'as pas ce genre de souci toi! dis-je à voix haute

J'aurais tellement aimé que Colin soit près de moi pour me rassurer, me dire que tout irai bien, que ce n'était pas ma faute. Mais si, c'était quand même un peu ma faute. Je soupirai et ramenai mes genoux devant moi pour poser ma tête dessus. Et si j'appelais Ginny? Non, il est trop tard, le bébé doit dormir. Je me levai et gagnai la cuisine pour me préparer un chocolat chaud. Je sortis ma tasse préférée, souhaitant sans doute que tout liquide versé dedans deviendrait magique et que ma culpabilité s'envolerait... Hélas, pas de potion d'oubli dans notre monde... J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un homme marié, idiote que j'étais. Dés le premier jour où mon regard avait croisé le sien, j'avais senti ce courant passer entre nous, cette alchimie que nous avions tenté d'ignorer. En vain. Jamais je n'oublierais la première fois où ma main avait effleurée la sienne, la première où mes lèvres avaient touché sa bouche...

Mon esprit vagabonda un moment. Je m'appuyai au bord de l'évier et porta la tasse à mes lèvres. Le chocolat me fit du bien mais n'ôta en rien Helen de mes pensées. Et malgré la douceur et la chaleur de la boisson, j'avais terriblement froid, j'étais.. figée. J'avais vu la détresse dans son regard, l'infinie tristesse, le désespoir. Mais je ne pouvais ignorer mes propres sentiments. N'avais-je pas le droit d'être heureuse moi aussi? D'être la.. Qu'étais-je pour Colin? Sa... petite amie? Ou sa maîtresse? Je soupirai. Toutes ces questions m'épuisaient... Je décidai de me coucher et d'attendre le matin pour appeler Ginny. Elle saurait trouver les mots pour me réconforter et apaiser mes doutes, comme toujours. Je suis peut-être la sauveuse à l'écran mais Ginny l'est vraiment pour moi, pensai-je avec tendresse. Une chose pourtant était claire dans ma tête. Je ne quitterais pas Colin. J'en étais tout simplement incapable. Arrachez moi le coeur, coupez mon oxygène mais par pitié laissez-moi vivre avec lui, près de lui. Ma prière silencieuse résonna dans ma tête encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je m'endorme.

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

(Jenn)

J'accélérai ma foulée et je sentis mes cheveux s'envoler dans mon dos, me donnant une merveilleuse sensation de liberté. Lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, casquette sur la tête, je me sentais comme tout le monde, une jeune femme faisant son jogging parmi tant d'autres. Mon iPod diffusait dans mes oreilles une musique énergique, propice à l'exercice physique. Pourtant, je ne pouvais ôter de mes pensées une certaine personne aux yeux bleus magnifiques et au sourire irrésistible… Colin. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je devais faire au sujet de la visite d'hier. Devais-je lui en parler? J'avais tenté de joindre Ginny mais je tombais toujours sur sa messagerie. Elle devait être occupée avec le bébé, je ne voulais pas la déranger inutilement.

Je bifurquais sur le chemin et pris la direction de mon appartement. Colin rentrait aujourd'hui et malgré mes inquiétudes, je me sentais transportée de joie à cette idée. J'avais besoin de ses bras autour de moi, de ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Une fois rentrée, je me débarrassais de mes baskets dans l'entrée et filait vers la salle de bain. Je commençais à ôter mes vêtements quand la sonnette retentit. J'interrompis mon geste et réajustai mon t-shirt. Je soupirais. Le visiophone n'avait pas été réparé et je me demandais à quelle charmante surprise j'allais avoir droit cette fois…

J'entrouvris la porte et ma crainte s'envola comme par magie. Je souris et me jetais dans les bras de mon visiteur. Colin…

Il me serra fort contre lui et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son parfum et sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Il me poussa vers l'intérieur, refermant au passage avec son pied. Un geste anodin mais que je trouvai terriblement sexy... Il m'embrassa fiévreusement et j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je gémis et accentuai le baiser, taquinant sa langue. C'était si bon de l'avoir de nouveau près de moi.

-Je suis heureux de te voir moi aussi, dit-il malicieusement en quittant mes lèvres

-Tu m'as manqué, répondis-je en souriant

-Toi aussi…

Son regard s'embrasa et je caressai sa joue. Mon dieu, comme je l'aime, pensai-je avec un léger effroi… Je clignais des yeux pour me ressaisir, l'image d'Helen s'interposant malgré moi entre nous...

-J'allais prendre une douche, sers-toi ce que tu veux, je reviens, dis-je en lui indiquant la cuisine

-Tu veux de la compagnie ? murmura-t-il en encerclant ma taille.

Je sentis le sang affluer sur mes joues et mon corps fondre de désir. Oh que oui j'en avais envie...

Colin fronça des sourcils. J'aurais du me douter que mon regard vague et inquiet ne lui échapperait pas...

-Que se passe-t-il, Jenn ?

-Mais rien…

Ignorant mes protestations, il ne me lâcha pas et m'obligea à le regarder. Comment faire pour résister à son regard si doux et bienveillant? Je savais que j'en étais incapable. Pire. J'adorais ça. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.

-Dis-moi, m'invita-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai eu de la visite hier soir, Helen est passé et elle m'a… demandé de cesser de te voir.

Colin soupira et secoua légèrement la tête, surpris.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle passerait te voir, je…

-Elle avait l'air si malheureuse, Colin ! le coupai-je les larmes aux yeux. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout est ma faute !

Il secoua la tête et prit mes 2 mains dans les siennes.

-Jenn, nous sommes responsables tous les 2.

Il porta mes mains à ses lèvres et posa son front sur le mien.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Laisse faire le temps. Les choses vont se calmer.

Je me perdis dans son regard azur et esquissai un petit sourire.

-Tu as probablement raison mais je suis comme ça. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être aussi merveilleusement heureuse au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre..

Il me sourit à son tour.

-Je sais, et c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse tandis qu'une petite larme achevait de couler sur ma joue. Je lui rendis son baiser avec ferveur, posant mes mains sur son visage.

-Je reviens tout de suite, soufflai-je sur ses lèvres. Il faut vraiment que j'aille prendre une douche !

Colin comprit que j'avais besoin d'un petit moment seule et n'insista pas. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert...

-Je prépare un petit quelque chose pendant ce temps-là. Café ?

-Parfait ! Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine.

Je m'éloignais l'esprit léger et j'entendis Colin ouvrir les placards et fredonner en même temps. Un seul être revient et tout rentre dans l'ordre... songeai-je en souriant. Mon petit cœur pouvait à nouveau battre normalement.

* * *

><p>(Colin)<p>

Jenn et moi venions d'arriver sur le plateau, main dans la main, saluant tout le monde comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Les choses se passaient tout naturellement, à croire que nos sentiments n'avaient échappé à personne ces derniers mois, sauf à nous-mêmes. Je lâchais sa main pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Elle me regarda alors avec tant de douceur et d'amour que je me retins de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Nous prîmes place sur nos chaises d'artistes tandis que Emilie et Bobbie, déjà au travail, répétaient leur scène. Ginny arriva en sautillant et nous tendis deux cafés.

-Salut vous deux! Jenn, tu as essayé de me joindre hier? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Désolée, Oliver était très grognon et je n'ai pas eu une minute!

Je pris le café en la remerciant, tout comme Colin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, la rassurai-je. Et ton bébé?

-ça va, Josh est avec lui dans notre caravane. Comment allez-vous tous les 2? continua-t-elle en se tournant vers nous

Colin sourit et me regarda.

-Tout va pour le mieux, merci Ginny. Tu diras à ton homme que je lui dois une bière au fait! Sans lui, Adam ne se serait pas calmer aussi vite!

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je lui dirais! il faut comprendre Adam, reprit-elle plus sérieuse. Il subit une grosse pression, la série a de plus en plus de succès. Ce qui est bien! mais cela implique aussi une obligation d'audience et de résultats.

J'acquiesçai et Jenn renchérit:

-Oui, c'est pour cela que nous avons tenu à le rassurer.

Quelqu'un réclama le silence et nous bûmes nos cafés dans le calme. Je me penchai discrètement et embrassai Jenn sur la joue, profitant que l'attention était focalisée ailleurs.

Peu après, ayant finis nos cafés, je pris mon script et tendis le sien à Jenn. Nous devions tourner la scène chez Granny's lorsque Hook se comporte étrangement. J'aimais beaucoup cette scène. J'avais longuement travaillé afin de m'exprimer comme Gold le ferait. C'était extrêmement intéressant à jouer.

-Coupez! Très bien, Jenn, Colin, c'est à vous!

Nous nous levâmes, nos scripts à la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le café. Quand tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Un horrible grincement métallique et je levai les yeux pour voir d'où cela venait.

-Attention! cria quelqu'un

-Colin!

Jenn hurla et se jetta sur moi pour me pousser violemment. Tout alla très vite, une énorme masse tomba avec fracas sur le sol et je tombai quelques mètres plus loin. Des cris s'élevèrent de partout mais je n'y accordai aucune attention. Je me relevai d'un coup, ignorant la douleur dans mon dos. Mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine, je respirais difficilement.

-Jenn! où es-tu? Jenn!

Je me précipitai autour des dégâts. Jenn était allongée par terre et sa jambe avait une posture bizarre. J'entendis au loin les voix de Josh, Emilie... quelqu'un qui appelait les secours. Je tombai à genoux près de Jenn et pris sa main.

-Jenn, réponds-moi je t'en prie...

-Elle est inconsciente, Colin. Je crois qu'elle a la jambe cassée mais ça va aller.

C'était la voix de Bobbie. Il posa un main réconfortante sur mon épaule. J'étais incapable de parler. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la femme que j'aimais. J'entendis le bruit des sirènes de l'ambulance et caressai le front de Jenn. Elle grimaça légèrement.

-Tout va bien se passer, je suis là, Jenn? Tu m'entends?

-Reculez monsieur, nous allons nous occuper d'elle, dit un médecin

-Pas question que je la quitte une seconde! rétorquai-je

L'équipe des urgences était déjà au travail et je sentis quelqu'un me tirer par le bras. C'était Bobbie.

-Du calme, ils font leur boulot. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grave.

Je lui lançai un regard affolé et me relevai en grimaçant.

-Vous êtes bléssé? m'interrogea un médecin

-Un peu mal au dos mais ça va. Occupez-vous de Jenn.

-On vous emmène passer des radios, c'est plus prudent, rétorqua le médecin

Je soupirai et capitulai. Jenn était sur le brancard, dans l'ambulance et je m'avançai pour monter avec elle.

-Colin! tu nous tiens au courant, me cria Ginny, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

Je levais une main pour confirmer et l'ambulance fut prête à partir. Je m'assis prudemment près de Jenn, tandis qu'un médecin prenait ma tension et qu'un autre posait une perfusion à Jenn.

-Détendez-vous, Monsieur. ça n'a pas l'air très grave.

Je hochai la tête et me passai la main dans les cheveux.

-Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, est-ce que c'est normal?

C'est alors que Jenn gémit légèrement et entrouvrit les paupières. Le médecin vérifia ses constantes tandis que je prenais sa main.

-Hey, dis-je tout doucement. Jenn, c'est moi, Colin. Comment tu te sens?

Elle tourna très lentement son regard vers moi.

-Colin... que s'est-il passé? murmura-t-elle faiblement

-Un accident sur le plateau. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle referma les yeux et sa tête roula sur le côté.

-Que se passe-t-il? m'affolai-je

-Elle a perdu connaissance, la douleur, c'est normal, me rassura le médecin.

Néanmoins, je crus percevoir un froncement de sourcils chez ce dernier. Mais peut-être que je me faisais des idées. J'étais complètement paniqué. Je serrai fort la main de Jenn dans la mienne et fermais les yeux. Je vous en prie, faites qu'elle aille bien, priai-je en silence. Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie...

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

(Jenn)

Des voix autour de moi, rien que des voix. Je suis incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens si faible, mon corps me fait souffrir, ma jambe gauche surtout. Quelqu'un me tiens la main. Et malgré le brouillard dans lequel je suis perdue, je la reconnais. C'est celle de Colin. Si douce dans la mienne, son pouce caresse doucement ma paume. Le bruit s'intensifie peu à peu. Des pas pressés, un bip régulier, je comprends que je suis à l'hôpital. Je reconnais non sans dégoût l'odeur aseptisée typique de ce genre d'endroit. Le contact du drap sur ma peau est froid et désagréable. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, je veux voir Colin, lui parler. Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu. Un accident sur le plateau, la chute d'un chariot élévateur et la terreur. Colin est en-dessous. Je me précipite et le pousse de toutes mes forces puis plus rien. Le néant. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux, j'essaie, j'essaie si fort… Et soudain, je distingue la voix de Colin.

-Jenn ? tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux mon amour…

Son ton est d'une douloureuse tendresse. Je sens mon cœur réagir et battre plus fort. Très lentement, je sens que mes paupières acceptent enfin de m'obéir et se soulèvent. La clarté de la pièce me fait froncer les yeux une seconde et enfin je le vois. Colin. Son regard bleu voilé de chagrin me bouleverse. Je fais un effort surhumain et esquisse un petit sourire. J'articule péniblement :

-Hey…

-Jenn, enfin ! répond-t-il en caressant ma joue. J'ai eu si peur. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je déglutis péniblement. Ma gorge est horriblement sèche.

-ça va, un peu groggy… Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-La jambe cassée mais tout va bien maintenant… Alors, tu as décidée d'être la sauveuse pour de vrai ? dit-il d'un ton faussement dégagé.

Son regard dit tout le contraire et je m'empresse de le rassurer. Il a de vilains cernes sous les yeux et mon coeur se serre d'émotion.

-Je vais bien Colin, je.. je t'aime…

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, avoue-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Je caresse sa joue et sa barbe naissante que j'adore et, retrouvant un petit peu de force, je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Je me délecte de sa bouche si chaude et mon autre main se perd dans ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression de revivre.

-Tu vois? dis-je en quittant ses lèvres à regret. Je vais très bien.

Je passe sous silence la douleur qui me vrille la jambe mais c'est la vérité. Colin est près de moi donc tout va bien. Il est ma raison de vivre. Il sourit, les traits encore marqués par l'inquiétude puis embrasse ma main.

-Tu es incorrigible...

Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte et un médecin pénètre dans la pièce, un paquet de dossiers à la main.

-Bonjour Melle Morrison, Monsieur, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Colin. Comment allez-vous?

Je me redresse tant bien que mal dans le lit, la main de Colin ne quitte pas la mienne et je m'y accroche.

-ça va plutôt bien. Combien de temps cela va prendre pour remarcher normalement?

-C'est une fracture simple, sans complication donc dans environ 6 semaines vous devriez remarcher normalement. Allez-y doucement quand même.

-ça, ça m'étonnerait, s'exclame Colin en souriant. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes!

Je hausse les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas faux! Il faut dire que mon boulot n'est pas de tout repos! Vous savez, je passe beaucoup de temps à courir après des sorciers et autres bizarreries en tout genre!

Le médecin éclate de rire.

-Ok, ok! Mais il faudra faire preuve de patience. Cela dit vous êtes en bonne forme physique donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

-Je veillerais sur elle, dit Colin en me regardant.

-Et bien tout est parfait, acquiesce le médecin. Vous pourrez sortir demain matin Melle Morrison.

-Merci docteur.

Je lui serre la main et il sort de la chambre. Colin se penche et m'embrasse.

-C'est la vérité, je vais m'occuper de toi, répéte-t-il. Du repos, des câlins...

Je fais un peu de place à côté de moi et Colin s'assoit sur le bord du lit et passe un bras autour de moi.

-Je ne demande que ça, dis-je en me blottissant contre lui. Je t'aime...

Mes paupières sont très lourdes tout à coup et je ferme les yeux. Je sens Colin poser sa tête sur la mienne et me caresser les cheveux. Je ne l'entends pas me répondre. Juste la sensation parfaite de ses bras autour de moi, de sa chaleur, et je sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>(Colin)<p>

-Oui, Adam, elle va bien. Tu peux rassurer tout le monde. Elle sort de l'hôpital demain mais.. oui, dans 6 semaines environ selon le médecin... ok... d'accord, je lui dirais. Salut, Adam.

Je raccroche le combiné du téléphone de l'accueil et me dirige vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre de Jenn. Je lui ai acheté un livre à la boutique ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs. Je ne peux exprimer à quel point je suis soulagé... Je viens de vivre les pires heures de mon existence. J'ai tellement envie de courir là maintenant jusqu'à sa chambre comme dans une de ces pubs ridiculement romantiques où un inconnu vous offre des fleurs... Envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la ramener à la maison. Une maison rien que pour nous deux... L'idée me séduit beaucoup.

J'entre dans la chambre les bras chargés et Jenn m'accueille en souriant.

-Hey! tu as bien dormi?

Ses joues sont déjà plus roses. Je mets les cadeaux sur la table de chevet et dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, acquiesce-t-elle. Mais je me sentirais bien mieux quand je sortirais d'ici et que je pourrais me glisser dans mon lit... avec toi...

Je lève les yeux au ciel en riant et m'assoit près d'elle en l'enlaçant.

-Ma petite sorcière adorée...

Puis je mets ma main sur sa nuque et elle incline sa tête pour que je l'embrasse. J'effleure ses lèvres tout doucement et passe ma langue dessus avant de posséder sa bouche complètement. Elle s'abandonne contre moi et gémit doucement.

-Colin, supplie-t-elle. Ramène-moi à la maison.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais le médecin a dit demain et il faut prévoir un lit médicalisé pour ta jambe.

Elle fait la moue et croise ses bras.

-Super sexy, bougonne-t-elle

-Ne dis pas de sottises, tu es toujours sexy!

-Fais-moi sortir alors, répète-t-elle, têtue

-Je vais voir le médecin. Sois sage je reviens, dis-je en souriant

Elle attrape ma main et me sourit en retour.

-Merci, chéri...

C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle comme ça et mon coeur s'emballe. Ce mot sonne si doux à mon oreille. J'embrasse tendrement le bout de ses doigts et sors m'occuper des formalités de sortie. Ma princesse veut dormir dans mes bras. Comment lui refuser?

* * *

><p>(Jenn)<p>

Je soupire d'aise tandis que ma tête s'enfonce dans mon oreiller. Les draps sont doux et parfumés, la lumière tamisée, je me sens bien, je suis chez moi. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est cet espèce de bras articulé qui maintient ma jambe surélevée. J'entends la voix de Colin dans l'entrée.

-Merci beaucoup messieurs, bonne soirée.

Il vient de raccompagner l'équipe médicale et j'entends la porte se refermer. Mon regard retombe sur l'appareil médical et je fais la moue.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? me surprend Colin.

-Je déteste ce truc...

Il me sourit et s'approche pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit.

-Tu es clouée au lit. Pas si mal comme idée, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je vois ses pupilles se dilater et mon regard s'accroche au sien. J'entrouvre mes lèvres.

-Embrasse-moi...

Il me rejoint sur le lit, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse... Je m'accroche à lui comme je peux et caresse sa nuque. Je sens qu'il retient un peu son baiser et je redouble d'ardeur, soupirant dans ses bras. J'ai tellement envie de lui et aucune envie de lui cacher, bien au contraire. Je sens ses mains descendre sur ma poitrine et repousser les draps. Je ne porte que ma petite culotte en dessous mais ça il l'ignore. Je souris sous ses lèvres quant il gémit de plaisir en découvrant ma poitrine nue sous ses mains.

-Jenn, soupire-t-il

-Oui? dis-je, taquine

Il caresse un de mes mamelons et je me mords la lèvre.

-Je te rappelle que tu es blessée...

-Et? continuai-je sur le même ton.

-Et tu me rends fou!

Il reprend mes lèvres avec passion et je saisis le col de sa chemise en soupirant de plaisir. Ses doigts caressent mes seins. Ses gestes sont d'une douceur qui affolent mes sens. Je défais quelques boutons de sa chemise et caresse son torse musclé. Il soupire à son tour et ses mains descendent vers mon ventre. Je frissonne légèrement. Je m'allonge complètement tandis qu'il se penche sur moi et ses lèvres touchent ma peau. Il passe sa langue sur mon nombril, m'arrachant un petit gémissement.

-Colin... c'est..

Il continue ses caresses et je maudis intérieurement ma stupide jambe cassée et immobilisée... Il descend plus bas et fait doucement glisser le petit triangle de dentelle. Il passe une main sous ma jambe valide et instinctivement je lui ouvre le passage vers mon intimité. Songeant à l'endroit où il va poser sa bouche, je sens mon sang s'enflammer dans mes veines et ma respiration devenir haletante. Je soupire.

-Colin...

Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne à ses caresses divines. Quand sa langue me touche **_là,_ **je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Je ramène ma cuisse vers l'intérieur mais Colin arrête doucement mon geste.

-Laisse-toi aller mon amour... Viens... pour moi...

Et il reprend ses caresses pour lesquelles il est incroyablement doué... Je lui obéis et me laisse aller complètement. Je sens l'orgasme me submerger, monter de plus en plus haut. J'enfouis mes mains dans les cheveux de Colin et crie son nom. Oh mon dieu, c'est merveilleux... Ma respiration ralentit peu à peu et je sens qu'il réajuste ma culotte d'une main experte. Puis il embrasse mes lèvres et je pose ma tête contre son cou tandis qu'il s'allonge contre moi

-Merci... parvins-je à articuler.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi...

Je sens que je rougis un peu et je caresse son torse, mes doigts se perdant sans sa toison.

-Je t'aime, murmure Colin en portant ma main à ses lèvres.

Je perçois un léger reste d'inquiétude et touche sa joue.

-Je vais bien. Et je t'aime, dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Une petite sieste avant le dîner?

-Et comment! approuve-t-il en souriant.

Nous nous blottissons au milieu des draps froissés et le sommeil commence à jouer sa petite musique envoûtante. Les battements du coeur de Colin résonnent doucement à mes oreilles. C'est la plus jolie mélodie dont je pouvais rêver pour m'endormir...

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE...<p> 


End file.
